Elevator
by Monkey and Cookee
Summary: AU. Johan and Judai take an elevator and find...it's a one way trip to Hell? And why is Fubuki in Hell? ... He's the devil? Just what the hell have Johan and Judai gotten themselves into this time? Spiritshipping. Crack. -M.


**Monkey: Ok! I own nothing! And this is a one shot I wrote while on my trip and well, since I was in a lot of hotels (went to a lot of places xD) I went into a lot of elevators. And at night, the elevators annoyed me and gave me a dream. This was that dream. Well, more like a kinda nightmare... lol. I had others too though...those may or may not get put up, (they're also Spiritshipping fics) but depends if I feel like typing them out xD And I know that elevators have more than just the 'up' and 'down' button, but just pretend for the sake of the fic, ok? :D Ok, onward with another kinda crackish one shot from yours truly ;D**

"Come on Johan, let's go," Judai called back to him.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Johan came up to him.

Judai pushed the button to call up the elevator. It opened and the two went it. The doors closed.

"Up right?" Judai asked.

"Yep."

Judai pressed the button. Nothing happened. He pressed it several more times. Nothing. Johan tried and still nothing happened.

"It's not working, let's just use the other elevator," Johan said.

"'K," Judai nodded and pressed the button to open the doors.

Nothing.

"The doors won't open!"

"Ok, calm down. Let's just see what does work."

Judai reached for the down button. What was that one funny saying about elevators?

He pressed the button.

Oh yeah. If you die in an elevator, be sure to press the up button.

Judai laughed inwardly. At least they weren't dead.

Suddenly the elevator shifter and it plunged down. It went so fast that Judai, who wasn't holding onto the bars, felt himself rise off the ground a little bit.

He screamed. Johan pulled him towards him and both screamed as the elevator fell.

They watched the numbers hit zero and it kept going. How was that possible?! The hotel didn't have any lower floors! And why wasn't anyone helping them?!

All of a sudden they stopped. Johan and Judai slammed into a wall and groaned. The doors slowly opened. Judai clung tightly to Johan who wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Welcome to Hell! Can I take your order?" Someone asked, popping out in front of them.

"Fubuki?!" Judai yelled out in shock.

"Order?" Johan raised a brow. He and Judai slowly pulled away. They stared at Fubuki dressed in all black. They ended up in a red and black office room empty of everything but two gates behind… Fubuki?

"Fubuki? I'm not Fubuki. I'm the Devil." the Fubuki look-alike said.

Johan and Judai stared.

"You know, Satan, Lucifer, the King of Hell?"

"AH!" Judai ran and hid behind Johan who repeated his earlier question.

"What order?"

Fubuki… the Devil moved away and they saw the two huge gates clearly behind him. "You can choose to live in sorrow and agony for all eternity with a bit of regret on the side or burn until the end of time reliving horrible past memories."

Johan saw the signs saying the same things over the gates. He looked back at Judai who looked scared out of his mind.

"Um… is there a third option?" Johan asked.

"Work your asses off as my slaves." the Devil replied.

Judai looked away.

"Is there a fourth option?"

"Nope." Fu-the Devil thought for a bit. He has been wanting some time off for a while now… "Wait. I got the perfect choice for you two." He grinned evilly.

Judai gulped and locked eyes with Johan.

"Johan, I'm scared," he whispered.

The bluenette nodded in agreement.

"Come with me." The Devil ordered.

---

"The Devil is one sadistic bastard." Johan deadpanned.

"At least you're wearing normal clothes!" Judai shot.

"…And what's your definition of normal?"

The Devil had made Johan and Judai the new gatekeepers of Hell. But that wasn't what they were complaining about. They were complaining about the outfits.

Judai was put into a black playboy bunny outfit complete with the cottontail and bunny ears. Johan had to admit, Judai had a somewhat feminine body and the outfit worked on him. Although, he would never say that out loud since Judai would probably throw a fit. Then again, Johan would too if he was wearing that.

Johan was dressed as a male stripper along with a black leather outfit with chains hanging from the side, shirtless and his jeans showing his boxers.

You'd think they would just stand there forever taking the orders of all the new inhabitants of Hell but no. That's another reason why Johan said what he did.

Judai's post was a small black bed covered in lace and very fluffy. He had to lie there all day while working.

Johan's post was a stripper's pole. He was simply told to lean against it all day.

"Why am I the girl?!" Judai whined. Johan looked at him.

"Can you really see me wearing that?"

Judai pouted. "Well I couldn't see myself wearing this either!"

Johan laughed a bit.

"But why are we in Hell? Aren't we good people?" Judai asked.

Johan shrugged. "That's what I thought. But what I'm wondering is when the fuck did we die and how??"

"Do you think it was the elevator?"

"Could be. Who knows?"

Ding

"Well, time to start our jobs for the rest of eternity."

The elevator in front of them opened. Since it was a girl, Johan was to speak. Judai was told to greet the guys. Typical. The Devil was an asshole.

"Welcome to Hell. Can I take your order?"

The girl's jaw dropped and her lit cigarette fell out of her mouth. It extinguished itself on the black ground.

"This is Hell?! I think I'm in Heaven!" she exclaimed.

Judai narrowed his eyes. "No, you're in Hell. Now pick, you can burn until the end of time or live in sorrow and agony for all eternity!"

Forget the rules! Johan was his!

The girl looked shocked. "You're a boy?"

Johan stepped in between them. The Devil would get pissed if they attacked a new comer. And a pissed Devil was bad news for them. "Pick an option."

"Isn't there a third choice?"

"Do you see a third gate behind me?!" Judai asked, forgetting all about the third option the Devil had told them earlier.

"Ok, ok, I'll live in sorrow and agony for all eternity." The girl put her arms up in defense and walked towards the corresponding door. She looked back at Johan and winked. "You know where to find me."

She walked through the gate when Judai jumped off the bed and lunged for her. Johan stepped in front of him just in time. Judai was starting to see why he was in Hell…

"Judai, calm down." Johan chuckled. "We'll never see her again."

"For her sake, I hope not." Judai gave the gate a glare and laid back down on the bed.

Ding

And so continued the rest of their day.

Until Fubu-the Devil showed up.

"Well, that's it for today." He said with a grin.

"Finally."

"Now we can get out of these horrible clothes."

The Devil laughed. "Oh yeah, I forgot to say, you're never gonna get out of those clothes. You'll wear them for all of eternity!!"

"AHHH!" Judai woke up screaming. Johan rushed to him.

"Judai! Are you alright??"

He told Johan his dream, skipping over the part where he was jealous.

Johan stared at him.

"So… Fubuki was the Devil?"

"…Apparently."

An hour later, they left their hotel room and stood in front of the elevator.

"Um Johan, can we take the stairs instead?"

Johan smiled and hugged Judai from behind.

"Sure."

* * *

**Monkey: Yes, this was a dream. I was surprisingly able to remember all of it while I wrote it lol. And no, I have no idea why the Devil looked like Fubuki xD**

Cookee: Why is Judai cross dressing? o.o He's doing that often in your fics.

**Monkey: Hell if I know. u.u" I had the dream and I simply wrote it xD Hope you guys like it! Oh, and like Judai, after that day, I only took the stairs xD I didn't take the elevator in any other hotel for the rest of my trip. OH! And thank you all you wonderful people that wished Cookee and me fun and good luck on our trips :D You guys are so nice! This is for you guys! x3 See you guys later! xD**

* * *


End file.
